Odd One Out
Odd One Out is one of the seven short films comprising the anime adaptation of the Halo universe, Halo Legends Halo.Bungie.Org - Halo Legends: Polite Questions Answered HereIGN.com - SDCC 09: Halo Legends In-Depth. Odd One Out is a non-canon and satirical interpretation of the franchise, featuring SPARTAN-1337. Summary 1337 falls off a pelican, and onto the surface of the planet bellow. While still in orbit, the ship's Captain/CO is informed of this. Master Chief assures him that "this sort of thing" happens to 1337 all the time. But that he was trained with the best, and there is no need for worry. Yet Cortana expresses a concern. Back on the surface, 1337, alarmed as ever, sees he's been left behind, when he discovers three children standing behind him, he makes an attempt to explain he is a SPARTAN, not a robot. Sap tries to tell 1337, that he shouldn't stand there. Pom says its not safe. 1337 is agitated at them ignoring him, when he turns, he is half swallowed by the kid's T-Rex. Sap throws a stick, so the T-Rex spits 1337 back out, and fetches the stick. Just as 1337 is getting up, the T-Rex crushes him. While on High Charity Truth sends Pluton, genetically modified Jiralhanae, to kill the SPARTAN, which he thinks is Master Chief. After confusion, Pluton finally leaves. Back on the planet 1337 is attempting to make contact with Master Chief, and is annoyed at the children still following him. When Pluton lands, he tells the kids to escape, and engages. He is knocked out after Pluton uses his weapon. It then starts to rain. May and Guy look at the wreckage as Pluton runs off. The two meet with the children, and ask them what happened. Pom explains their encounter with the SPARTAN and the Jiralhanae. Guy tells them that they'll take care of it, but May thinks otherwise. After more debate 1337 appears, and is ready to fight again. May and Guy tell 1337 about 'Momma' and how she fought off bird headed pirates once, and that they could help. 1337 hesitates, then agrees, they engage Pluton in a hard battle. When Pluton starts to charge up again, SPARTAN-1337 distracted the Jiralhane by shouting, "Hey, what the heck is that?!" to make their escape. Suddenly, the crashed ship that SPARTAN-1337 found earlier creates a slipspace rupture, that consumes Pluton. Soon after, the ship re-establishes radio communication. Master Chief says he'll try to contact 1337, when Cortana says that there's another AI living on the planet. Master Chief stops, Cortana explains that she was just tinkering with the slipspace drive. When asked by Master Chief if he should collect her, Cortana then tells him not to. May, Guy, Loo, Sap, and Pom return home, and tell Momma about there adventure. 1337 looks back at the ship one last time before starting to walk, as he starts, Master Chief contacts him. Master Chief tells him to head to the rendezvous point asap. Just as a shadow consumes 1337. 1337 confirms, and tells Master Chief he might be a little late as a pterodactyl carries him off. Appearances Characters *SPARTAN-1337 *John-117 *Cortana *Loo, Sap & Pom *Mama *Big Brother (Guy) *Big Sister (May) *Pluton *Prophet of Truth Organizations *Covenant Empire *United Nations Space Command *SPARTAN-II Program Locations *High Charity Species *Human *Jiralhanae *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Pterodactyl Equipment *Bubble Shield Trivia *When Spartan 1337 is grabbed by Pluton, Pluton can be heard saying Kamehameha which is a reference to Toei Animation's Dragonball series. Sources Category:Halo Legends